Screenshots are images of content presented on a display, or a portion thereof, and typically provide a static representation of the display at a particular moment. For example, a screenshot can depict a computer's desktop as it appears at the time the screenshot is taken, as well as application windows that may be open, messages that are displayed, and the like. Screenshots are quite valuable in that they easily convey information in an applicable context. Accordingly, they are commonly used as a means of communication. For example, screenshots are sometimes used to depict display activity and error messages generated by computer software when an error has occurred on a computer. Such screenshots then may be electronically communicated to software support personnel for problem solving purposes. Screenshots also are often used in computer application tutorials to depict user inputs required in a particular workspace. For instance, a tutorial may include a series of screenshots, each representing a different step of a user interactive process.